Try to love me
by OnixLeverder4fever
Summary: GAK PINTER BIKIN SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1

**TRY TO LOVE ME**

**By : OnixLeverder4fever**

**Halo… semua saya Author baru disini jd mohon bimbingannya. Saya jg reader tapi karna saya tertarik untuk menulis jadi saya coba. Gomen klu fic pertama saya jelek. (Don't like ? Don't read)**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Waning : Jelek, gaje, kesalahan tulis, membosankan dkk.**

**Happy reading … **

Pagi hari di musim semi, tampak seorang gadis berparas cantik, rambut indigonya yang panjang menambah kecantikannya, kulit putih bak porselen, dan satu lagi mata indah bagaikan mutiara yang dimilikinya. Gadis itu duduk sambil membaca buku tebal, dan sepertinya dia sangat menikmati musim semi tahun ini.

-Hyuuga Hinata- ya itu namanya, anak dari pengusaha terkenal di Konoha. Hyuuga Corp merupakan perusahaan tersukses kedua di Konoha, posisi pertama ditempati oleh Uchiha Corp walaupun perusahaan itu tampak bersaing tetapi pemimpin masing-masing perusahaan tersebut tak bermusuhan bahkan mereka adalah sahabat karib.

Walaupun Hinata anak pengusaha sukses dia tidak sombong, dia bahkan orang yang baik hati dan ramah dia sangat disukai oleh banyak orang. Hyuuga Hinata gadis berusia 18 tahun kini menuntut ilmu di Konoha Hing school dan duduk dibangku kelas XII, Konaha High School yang merupakan sekolah terdepan dan terkenal. Banyak siswa-siswa dari Negara lain bersekolah disana, tentu saja dengan harus memiliki otak di atas rata-rata atau mungkin juga uang yang banyak.

"Hei,, Hinata-chan." Sapa Matsuri meambaikan tangan pada Hinata. Mendengar suara yang dikenalnya sedang memanggilnya Hinata menutup buku yang sedari tadi iya baca, dan menoleh pada sahabatnya.

"Hei,, Matsuri-san.."

"Tak usah seformal itu Hinaka-chan akukan sahabatmu.." Ucap Matsuri yang tidak suka dipanggil dengan embel-embel san.

"Ah.. iya. Gomen Matsuri-chan.." jawab Hinata.

"Itu lebih baik, ayo jam pertama akan dimulai." Ajak Matsuri sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

"Eh,, iya" Jawab Hinata.

Setelah sampai dikelas, mereka langsung duduk di bangku masing-masing. Keadaan kelas ribut memang karna guru yang mengajar jam ini adalah wali kelas mereka –Kakashi-Sensei- Guru yang paling sering terlambat. Tapi tiba-tiba,,,,,

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" ucap suara yang sangat familiar, serentak anak-anak yang ada dikelas tersebut menoleh, setelah melihat siapa yang datang mereka langsung mengambil langkah dan duduk dengan rapi.

"Itu lebih baik, Nah,, anak-anak kelas ini mendapat tambahan siswa baru" Ucapnya cuek.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan sensei ? Tanya Kiba teman sebangku Hinata.

"2 laki-laki" Ucap Kakashi santai. Terdengar desahan malas dari anak laki-laki, minus Shikamaru dan Shino. Sedangkan para perempuan berbinar-binar apakah anak baru itu tampan atau apa.

"Nah,, kalian yang ada diluar masuklah" Ucap Kakashi. Mereka pun masuk,, sejenak kelas Hening, ada yang terbelalak, pingsan(berlebihan), bahakan ada yang mimisan(lebay). Kecuali Hinata, Matsuri, dan Tenten mungkin mereka menganggap itu biasa saja.

"Perkenalkan diri kalian." Ucap Kakashi pada 2 siswa tersebut. Masih dengan gaya malas-malasannya.

"Halo,, Namaku Uzumaki Naruto pindahan dari Suna, salam kenal." Ucap laki-laki berkulit Tan, berambut Kuning cerah bak matahari, dan juga lumayan Tampan dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Ucap laki-laki yang satu lagi dengan singkat dan juga dengan ekspresi yang datar, Dialah yang sangat tampan, kulit putih, mata hitam, tubuh tinggi, dan gaya yang sangat cool serta sikapnya yang dingin, dan satu lagi bentuk rambutnya yang sedikit menyerupai -pantat ayam- dengan warna biru dongker.

"Begitu saja,, Baiklah Kau Uzumaki Naruto duduk di samping Aburame Shino, Aburame angkat tanganmu. Dan kau Uchiha Sasuke duduk disamping Nara Shikamaru, Nara angkat tanganmu. Mereka berduapun menuju bangkunya.

"Anak-anak kumpulkan tugas biologi yang minggu lalu saya berikan, Hyuuga kau yang mengumpulkan" Ucap Kakashi.

"Baik, sensei" Ucap Hinata sedikit tersentak dan diapun mulai mengumpulkan tugas-tugas biologi.

Jam pertama dan kedua telah usai, Hinata, Matsuri, dan Tenten memutuskan kekantin untuk mengisi perut. Tenten memesan makanan yang biasa mereka pesan, sambil menunggu makan mereka datang mereka berbincang-bincang sambil sesekali tertawa kecil. Tapi tiba-tiba,,,

"Kyaaaa…. Dia tampan sekali…."

"Kyaaa… Keren sekali,,,. Suara-suara siswi-siswi yang ada dikantin sangat memekakkan telinga, Hinata and The genk langung menolah pada siswi yang teriak tadi dan mengikuti arah pandang siswi yang tertuju ke pintu kantin. Tenten langsung mendecih melihat siswa-siswa yang menyebabkan keributan.

"Belebihan sekali mereka" Umpat Matsuri.

Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Naruto dan Sasuke merekalah yang menyebabkan keributan di kantin Terutama pada Naruto dan Sasuke. Tanpa di ketahui Hinata, Matsuri, dan Tenten siswa-siswa itu menuju tempat dimana mereka duduk.

"Halo, Hinata-chan apa kami boleh bergabung disini ? Tanya Kiba dengan nada menggoda.

"Terserah kalian saja, duduklah" Ucap Hinata lembut. Dan mereka berlimapun duduk satu meja dengan 3 gadis tersebut. Seketika suara-suara bisik-bisik sisiwi terdengar, dan ada juga yang kecewa.

"Hinata-chan kenapa kau membiarkan mereka ? " Tanya Tenten dengan nada membisik.

"Tidak apa-apa Tenten-chan, lagi pula ini satu-satunya tempat yang kosongkan. Ucap Hinata masih dengan nada lembut.

"Kau terlalu baik Hinata-chan" Ucap Matsuri, Hianat hanya tersenyum manis.

Dengan cuek Sasuke memasang headphone di telinganya lau bersandar di sandaran kursi menikmati alunan lagu yang ia dengar. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin kesini karna dia adalah seorang yang sangat mencintai suasana sepi, tapi karna dipaksa Naruto dengan alasan lapar diapun ikut. Dan dia juga tidak tau letak atap disekolah ini, atap tempat yang membuat dia bisa tenang.

**TBC**

**Maaf klu kependekan saya akan berusaha lebih baik.**

**Silahkan review klu tdk mau juga tidak apa-apa. Saya akan tetap melanjutkan fic ini.**

**ARIGATO **


	2. Chapter 2

**Try to love me**

**By : OnixLeverder4fever**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Masih banyak kesalahan.**

**A/N : Terima kasih yang sdh review, terima kasih atas kritikannya itu sangat membangun, dan juga memberi saya saran untuk membuat saya lebih baik dalam menulis, saya juga menyadari banyak kesalahan di fic pertama saya krn saya masih belajar mohon bimbingan dari para reader dan author sekalian.**

**(Don't like ? Don't read)**

Setelah kegiatan sekolah Hinata selesai, Hinata menunggu mobil jemputannya datang. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit akhirnya mobil datang dan langsung menuju ke Mension Hyuuga.

-Hyuuga Mension-

"Taidama," Ucap Hinata sembari membuka pintu rumah bukan istana Hyuuga itu.

"Okaeri Nii-chan" Balas seorang gadis yang tampak mirip dengan Hinata hanya saja penampilan dan rambut gadis tersebut berbeda dengan Hinata, rambutnya berwarna coklat dan poni yang dibelah tengah, dan penampilan yang tomboy sangat berbeda dengan Nii-san nya.

"Tumben sekali kau menyambutku Hanabi-chan ?".

"Nii-chan sudah kusambut dengan baik, kenapa berbicara seperti itu harusnya Nii-san senang karna hari ini ada yang menyambut Nii-chan," Balas Hanabi dengan nada kesal.

"Iya, Imooto-chan Arigato. Tapi, tunggu dulu kau begini karna kau pasti menginginkan sesuatu dariku iyakan ?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada introgasi. Hanabi menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hmm,, Nii-chan bisakah Nii-chan mengajariku me-membuat kue ?" Ucap Hanabi ragu-ragu.

"Kue ? Apa tidak salah Hanabi-chan ?"

"Ayolah Nii-san ajari aku, aku ingin menghadiakannya untuk—(berfikir)—Untuk temanku yang ulang tahun, ya temanku,"

"Benarkah ? Aku tidak yakin, apa kue itu untuk Ko-no-ha-ma-ru Imooto-chan ?" Ucap Hinata dengan memberi tekanan pada setiap huruf nama Konohamaru, dan tentu saja dengan nada menggoda.

"ahh.. Bu-bukan Nii-chan, mana mau aku memberinya kue," Hanabi gugup mendengar perkataan Hinata.

"Tapi kenapa kau gugup ?" Goda Hinata lagi.

"T-tidak aku tidak gugup, sudahlah kalau Nii-chan tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa,"

"Hanabi-chan kenapa marah aku cuma bercanda, baiklah aku akan mengajarimu, Ayo." Duo Hyuuga itupun menuju kedapur untuk memulai acara ajar mengajarnya.

SKIP TIME

Setelah mengajari Hanabi, Hinata langsung menuju ke kamarnya dan membersihkan diri. Selesai dengan ritualnya(baca:mandi) Hinata menuju ke kasur mahal miliknya dan membaringkan dirinya menghilangkan kepenatannya.

Drrtt,, drrttt.. ddrrtt,,. Mendengar getaran handphonenya yang bertanda ada sms masuk, diapun bangkit dan mengambil handphone biru miiknya di atas meja belajar.

Neji-nii :

Hinata malam ini aku dan Hiashi-sama akan pulang ralut, kau dan Hanabi-chan istirahatlah jangan menunggu kami.

Setelah membaca sms dari sepupunya, Hinata mendesah 'Selalu seperti itu' gumam Hinata dalam hati. Ayah dan sepupunya tidak dia sudah menganggap Neji kakak kandungnya itu sangat mencintai pekerjaan, Hinata pernah berfikir kalau mereka telah melupakannya dan lebih focus pada pekerjaan yang melelahkan itu, tapi Hinata menepis pikiran itu dia tak mau beranggapan kalau Ayahnya lebih mencintai pekerjaannya dari pada dia dan Hanabi. Capek dengan pikirannya sendiri perlahan Hinata terlelap dan menuju alam mimpinya.

Nyayian burung yang terdengar merdu, cahaya mentari yang mulai mengintip gadis yang sedang terlelap dengan wajah manisnya. Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka menandakan ada seorang yang masuk ke kamar putri tidur itu.

"Hinata,, Hinata,, bangun, Hinata," Suara laki-laki terdengar lembut membangunkan Hinata dan mengguncang ringan tubuh mungil itu.

"enghh… Mata Hinata perlahan terbuka dan melihat siapa yang membangunkannya. "Neji-nii kapan datang ?."

"Tadi malam jam 2, cepatlah bangun dan mandi kami menunggumu sarapan" Jawab Neji.

"Apa.. Sudah jam berapa ini." Seru hinata sambil mengambil jam weker di meja, pukul 6.00 sejenak Hinata terbelalak. "Kenapa bisa terlambat seperti ini, Neji-nii terima kasih telah membangunkanku aku akan segera bergabung dengan kalian." Ucap Hinata sambil berlari kekamar mandi dengan terburu-buru, Neji yang melihat Hinata hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Selesai mandi dan memakai seragam Hinata merapikan rambutnya, rambutnya digerai dan diberi jepitan bunga berwarna putih dia tampak sangat manis. Setelah itu dia bergegas ke bawah untuk sarapan, karna menunggu Hinata yang lama mereka bertigapun sudah memulai acara makannya, Hinata duduk disamping Hanabi dan mengambil roti.

"Selamat pagi semuanya," Sapa Hinata pada ayah, adik, dan kakaknya(sepupu) dengan senyum manisnya.

"Hn," Ucap Hiashi singkat sedangkan Neji hanya diam menyantap makanannya.

"Pagi Nii-chan, tumben sekali Nii-chan terlambat ada yang kau pikirkan Nii-chan atau siapa yang kau pikirkan ?." Goda Hanabi, seakan ingin membalas Hinata yang sudah menggodanya kemarin.

"Apa maksudmu Hanabi-chan ? aku terlambat juga karna kau yang ingin diajari membuat ku-mmphh," Perkataan Hinata terputus karna dengan cepat Hanabi membekam mulut Hinata, sambil memberi tatapan mematikan pada Hinata sayang itu tidak mempan bahkan Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat ketakutan adiknya.

"Sudah, kalian makanlah," Tiba-tiba suara laki-laki dewasa terdengar di sela-sela candaan Hinata dan Hanabi, Mereka berdua sontak menunduk "Maaf otoo-san," Ucap mereka berdua, lalu mulai makan.

Selesai makan mereka semua berangkat ketempat tujuan masing-masing, termasuk Hinata yang betujuan ke Sekolahnya. Setelah sampai Hinata masuk di gerbang besar sekolah unggulan tempatnya menimba ilmu dan terlihat dia sedang membawa buku-buku tebal yang tentu sangat berat untuk ukuran Hinata. Hinata berjalan dengan terburu-buru setelah sampai dikoridor,

Bruukk,,

Suara benda terjatuh terdengar di koridor "Maaf,, maaf,, saya tidak sengaja," Ucap Hinata dengan terus menunduk untuk meminta maaf.

"Ck," Ucap orang yang tadi di tambrak dengan singkat. Lalu dengan tidak menjawab Hinata dia berlalu begitu saja. Menyadari orang yang tadi ditabraknya pergi Hinata mendesah dan menoleh kebelakang melihat punggung orang itu, pertama rambut biru dongker yang dimilki orang itu yang menjadi pusat perhatian Hinata 'Itukan Sasuke Uchiha siswa baru itu, kenapa sombong sekali. ?' gumam Hinata, lalu memungut buku-buku yang jatuh tadi, salahkan kepala sekolah –Stunade-sama- untuk menyuruh gadis mungil ini membawa buku-buku yang berat itu.

SKIP TIME

Setelah mengantar buku-buku itu Hinata menuju kelasnya, dan dia langsung duduk di bangkunya. "Hinata-chan kau tak apa-apa, kau terlihat lesuh," Tanya Matsuri yag duduk di bangku Kiba.

"Aku baik-baik saja Matsuri-chan, jangan khawatir." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kyyaaa,,, Sasuke-kun…"

"Kyyaaaa… Keren sekali.." Teriak gadis-gadis lebih tepatnya Fans Girl Sasuke Uchiha baru beberapa hari bersekolah sudah menghipnotis hamper semua gadis di sekolah ini -hanya hampir-.

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan perkataan dan teriakan mereka menurutnya itu sangat membosankan, diapun duduk dibangkunya.

"Temeee,,,, " Suara cempreng terdengar memekakkan telinga. "Ada kabar baru Teme."

"Hn, ?" Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Hilangkan kata itu dari dirimu teme, Tau tidak Sakura-chan akan ke konoha siang nanti dia sudah ada di bandara, kusarankan kau menjemputnya." Mendengar nama yang disebut Naruto, Sasuke sedikit terkejut tapi tetap dengan wajah coolnya, ada rasa senang dalam dirinya ia sangat merindukan Gadisnya, sangat merindukan Gadis yang menuntut ilmu di Jerman itu, 1 tahun tidak bertemu sangat membuat Sasuke rindu padanya. Dan juga dia sangat mencintai gadis itu.

"Tunggu aku Sakura" Gumam Sasuke, dan tersenyum -sangat,sangat tipis-.

**TBC**

**Kalau masih banyak kesalahan disini , tolong ajari saya lagi. Terima kasih **

**Saya tunggu reviewnya…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Try to love me**

**By : OnixLeverder4fever**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Sangat membosankan, dan jelek.**

**A/N : Hai,, I'll be back. Maaf saya mengganti pendidikan dlm fic ini jd High school terima kasih buat yg uda nyaranin memang lebih cocok klu di bikin masih SMA. tapi nnti mreka kuliah kok (bocoran). **

**(Don't like ? Don't read)**

**Happy reading ... :) **

Suasana bandara Konoha saat ini sangat ramai, 2 orang pelajar yang masih memakai seragam sekolah High school sedang duduk di salah satu kursi, tampaknya mereka menunggu seseorang. Pelajar yang berambut kuning cerah tak berhenti berbicara pada temannya, sedangkan orang yang diajak bicara tak menghiraukan temannya yang cerewet itu, matanya dari tadi selalu melihat kesegala arah tampaknya sedang mencari seseorang.

"Sakura-chan," Ucap Naruto dan melihat pada seorang perempuan cantik yang sedang berdiri meneteng koper besar yang tampak mencari seseorang, gayanya yang sangat menampakkan gaya modern dia seperti model papan atas yang sedang naik daun, rambut merah muda sebahunya sangat menarik perhatian Naruto dan meyakini kalau dialah orang yang Sasuke dan dirinya cari. Sedangkan Sasuke yang mendengar Naruto menyebut nama perempuan yang sedari tadi ia cari, dia langsung menoleh kearah pandang Naruto, Sasuke tampak tersenyum(Sangat tipis) melihat gadisnya, dan langsung menghampiri tempat dimana Sakura berdiri diikuti Naruto.

"Sakura-chaaaaannnn…" Suara Naruto membuat Sakura tersentak dan langsung melayangkan tinjunya di kepala Naruto.

"Baka, kau ribut sekali," Balas Sakura dan langsung memeluk Naruto sahabatnya. "Aku merindukanmu,"

"Aku juga Sakura-chan," Balas Naruto sambil membalas pelukan dari Sakura.

"Ekkmm,, " suara deheman Sasuke sentak membuat Naruto dan Sakura melepaskan pelukan kerinduan antara dua sahabat itu.

"Ah,, maaf Teme aku sangat merindukan sahabatku," Ucap Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun, aku sangat merindukanmu," ucap Sakura memeluk kekasihnya yang sangat ia rindukan. Sasukepun membalas pelukan Sakura dia sangat merindukan gadis ini sangat dan sangat. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat sepasang kekasih dan juga sahabatnya yang sedang melepas kerinduan hanya tersenyum seakan dia juga merasakan kebahagiaan antara mereka.

SKIP TIME

-Apartement Naruto-

"Sakura-chan kau akan tinggal dimana ?." Tanya Naruto sambil mengambil cemilan dari dapur.

"Otoo-sanku sudah menyiapkan apartement untukku, dan aku juga diizinkan untuk melanjutkan sekolahku disini ," Jawab Sakura

"Benarkah, wah,, kau beruntung teme, aku akan jadi obat nyamuk setiap hari, melelahkan. " Ucap Naruto menggoda Sakura dan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sakura hanya diam dan terlihat rona merh dipipinya, dan Sasuke hanya diam sambil menikmati minumannya, dalam hati Sasuke sangat mengiyakan perkataan Naruto.

-Uchiha Mension-

"Tampaknya kau sangat senang Imooto-chan," Ucap Itachi kakak Sasuke saat melihat wajah Sasuke tampak berbinar tidak seperti biasanya selalu datar.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu Baka-aniki," Balas Sasuke kesal, dan duduk disofa.

"Itu cocok untukmu Baka-Imooto, jadi kenapa kau terlihat sangat senang hari ini ?"

"Bukan urusanmu," Jawab Sasuke singkat dengan tampang cueknya.

"Cih, dasar durhaka. Oh ya, hari ini Sai akan kembali di konoha dia memutuskan melanjutkan sekolahnya disini, dia akan masuk disekolah sama denganmu besok." Ucap Itachi mengabarkan sepupunya akan datang ke Konoha.

"Dia akan tinggal disini ?," Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak dia akan tinggal di apartement peninggalan Obaa-san dan Oji-san."

"Hn," Ucap Sasuke lalu pergi menuju kekamarnya. 'apa-apaan dia langsung pergi begitu saja, dasar," umpat Itachi pada Sasuke yang berlalu begitu saja.

-Konona High School-

Tampak mobil berwarna biru dan Hitam sedang melaju menuju ketempat parkiran KHS, setelah sampai pemilik mobil tersebut keluar tampak pria berambut kuning cerah keluar dari mobil bewarna hitam dan mobil berwarna biru menampakkan pria yang terlihat sangat keren saat keluar dari mobil, serentak suara-suara berisik terdengar di gedung besar tersebut, tapi itu tak bertahan lama suasana menjadi hening seketika saat pintu penumpang mobil Sasuke terbuka dan menampakkan seorang perempuan cantik, tinggi, tubuh yang professional, wajah diatas rata-rata. Menarik perhatian siswa-siswi disana. Sakurapun menuju kearah Sasuke dan menggandeng tangan Sasuke dan berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

"Sokolah ini jadi sangat ribut semenjak mereka ada, dan ditambah satu lagi. Hhh,,," Ucap Tenten pada kedua sahabatnya, Matsuri dan Hinata mengangguk setuju.

"Iya, sepertinya perempuan itu kekasih Uchiha Sasuke," sambung Matsuri.

"Hmm,, aku juga berfikiran seperti itu," Ucap Hinata sambil mengangguk.

"Hei,, tahu tidak aku dengar-dengar ada siswa baru lagi loh.. tapi dia pria. Sekolah ini memang sangat terkenal dan yang aku tahu dia pindahan dari Jerman, kalau tidak salah namanya Su-Se-Si-So-Sai ya namanya Uchiha Sai," Jelas Matsuri.

"Uchiha Sai, apa dia mempunyai hubungan dengan Uchiha Sasuke ?." Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Mungkin, marga mereka saja sama. Dan yang aku tau dia sepupu Sasuke seperti kau dan Neji-senpai." Jawab Tenten dan saat menyebut nama Neji pipinya tampak berwarna merah.

"kenapa kau merona saat kau menyebut nama Neji-nii Tenten-chan." Tanya Hinata menggoda Tenten, dia sudah tau kalau Tenten menyukai sepupunya sejak kelas X. Matsuri yang melihat ekspresi Tenten tersenyum dan juga mulai ikut menggoda.

-Class Room-

"Sayang sekali teme Sakura tidak sekelas dengan kita, kau tak seberuntung yang aku kira," Ucap Naruto pada Sasuke. Tanpa disengaja Hinata dan Matsuri yang duduk ditempat Kiba tentu saja dia memaksa Kiba untuk pindah mendengar percakapan kedua pria yang duduk didepannya. 'Jadi namanya Sakura' gumam Hinata dalam hati.

"Diam Dobe," Ucap Sasuke

"Ck, Sai lebih beruntung rupanya. Dia sekelas dengan Sakura, aku tak sempat menyapanya." Ucap Naruto lagi.

"Uzumaki apa yang kau bicarakan ?" Seru Orochimaru yang mendapati Naruto sedang berbicara dan tidak memerhatikannya.

"Tidak ada sensei," Ucap Naruto takut-takut.

"Baiklah anak-anak keluarkan alat tulis kalian dan coba gambar skema di atas dan harus dikumpulkan nanti."

"Baik sensei," Ucap semua siswa. "Aduh teme aku lupa membawa pensil." Ucap Naruto sambil mengacak-ngacak isi tasnya.

"Itu urusanmu Baka,"

"Dasar kau ini bukannya membantuku," Balas Naruto dengan kesal. Terpaksa Naruto berbalik kebelakang untuk meminjam pensil.

"Maaf menganggu nona.. Hyuuga, apa kau masih mempunyai pensil ?" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata dengan melihat papan nama Hinata yang bertuliskan Hyuuga Hinata.

"ah,, ya aku masih punya Uzumaki-san, ini." Jawab Hinata sambil menyerahkan pensilnya pada Naruto.

"Tak usah formal begitu HI-NA-TA, panggil aku Naruto saja. Ucap Naruto dengan mengeja Nama Hinata.

"Baik Naruto-san."

Tett… tett… tet… Bel istirahat berbunyi siswa langsung berhamburan keluar, ada yang langsung kekantin, tinggal dikelas dan ada juga yang keluar saja. Sedangkan Hinata keluar untuk membawa buku-buku pesanan Anko-sensei ke perpustakaan, Setelah sampai di lantai dua Hinata cepat-cepat menuju keperpustakaan tapi tiba-tiba…

Brrukk,,, "Aduh, maaf-maaf saya tidak sengaja," Ucap Hinata sambil menunduk sejenak Hinata merasakan dejavu.

"Tidak, apa-apa sini kubantu," ucap sisiwa yang berkulit pucat itu. Hinata tersentak ini berbeda dengan apa yang dialaminya saat Sasuke yang menabraknya, Sasuke langsung pergi sedangkan pria ini membantunya memungut buku-buku.

"Terima Kasih telah membantuku, dan Gomen aku menabrakmu." Ucap Hinata.

"Tak apa-apa, lagi pula kau tak sengaja." Jawab siswa yang mempunyai nama Uchiha Sai di papan namanya.

"Ya sudah aku terburu-buru, aku duluan Uchiha-san," Pamit Hinata dan langsung meninggalkan Sai. Sebelum Hinata pergi Sai sempat melihat nama Hyuuga Hinata di blaser Hinata.

"Hyuuga Hinata, Menarik." Ucap Sai menampilkan senyum palsunya.

**TBC**

**Review please,,,  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Try to love me**

**By : OnixLeverder4fever**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Jelek, Gaje, OCC(maybe).**

**A/N: Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf karna saya updatenya telat, karna kegiatan porseni yang membuat badan saya sakit-sakit, pegal-pegal jadi saya tidak bisa mengetik. Alurnya disini saya cepetin supaya nanti gak terlalu panjang. **

**(Don't like ? Don't Read)**

**Happy Reading…**

Setelah insiden tabrakan dengan Hinata, Sai langsung pergi melanjutkan perjalanannya ditengah perjalannya Sai bertemu dengan Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura. Melihat mereka bertiga Sai langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Oh, Hai Sai lama tak bertemu," Sapa Naruto sambil memeluk Sai. Sedangkan Sasuke yang notabene adalah sepupunya hanya diam dan tak menyapa Sai.

"Hai Uchiha Sasuke," Sapa Sai pada Sasuke.

"Hn,"

"Oh, kau bersekolah disini juga Haruno ?" Tanya Sai pada Sakura yang tampak aneh semenjak bertemu dengan Sai.

"Y-ya Uchiha-san," Jawab Sakura dengan gugup.

"Uchiha-san kau memanggilku Uchiha-san, yang aku ingat kau biasanya memanggilku dengan nama Sai saja." Balas Sai dengan senyum tidak tampak seperti seringaian, yang membuat Sakura tampak sangat gugup.

"Kalian saling mengenal ?," Tanya Naruto yang berada disamping Sai yang tampak bingung.

"Tentu saja dia teman sekelasku di Jerman," Jawab Sai masih memandang Sakura dengan tatapan aneh, sedangkan Sasuke yang mendengar pembicaraan Sai dan Sakura langsung menatap tajam pada Sai.

"Lalu ada hubungan apa kalian berdua ?"

"Dia kekasihku," Jawab Sasuke singkat dengan nada cueknya.

"Benarkah Haruno ? Bukankah. Teett… Tett… Teettt… Suara bel masuk telah bunyi.

"Ah,, ma-maaf semuanya bel sudah bunyi aku harus kekelas, aku pergi dulu Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura terburu-buru langsung melepas rangkulannya pada tangan Sasuke dan berlari seperti orang ketakutan.

"Dia tampak aneh," Ucap Naruto bingung dengan sikap Sakura, dan Sasuke sedikit curiga dengan sikap Sakura semenjak bertemu dengan Sai, sedangkan Sai hanya tersenyum aneh melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Berhati-hatilah Haruno," Batin Sai.

SKIP TIME

-Atap Sekolah-

Tampak tiga siswi yang duduk sambil menikmati Bento masing-masing sambil terkikik geli bila salah satu dari mereka yang bertingkah lucu.

"Hei, itu makananku Tenten," Ucap Matsuri pada Tenten yang mengambil Origininya.

"Aku minta sedikit, kau pelit sekali," Balas Tenten langsung memasukkan makanan Matsuri dimulutnya, Hinata yang melihat mereka hanya tersenyum dan terkikik geli melihat tingkah sahabatnya tidak pernah akur jika soal makanan.

"Kau ini, Ibuku membuatnya untukku bukan untukmu lagian kau punya bekal sendiri,' Ucap Matsuri kesal.

"Ini sudah habis tapi aku masih lapar, minta sedikit apa tak boleh, dasar pelit."

"Kau mengambilnya tanpa bilang-bilang, dasar rakus," Ucap Matsuri membalas Tenten yang meledeknya.

"Sudahlah, jangan berkelahi lagi. Tenten-chan kau makan punyaku saja aku sudah kenyang," Ucap Hinata melerai kedua sahabatnya yang tak mau berhenti berkelahi, sambil menyodorkan bekalnya pada Tenten.

"Arigato Hinata-chan, kau baik sekali." Balas Tenten langsung menyambar bekal Hinata.

Ditengah-tengah kehebohan acara makan ketiga sahabat itu, mereka tak menyadari suara pintu atap yang terbuka menampakkan sosok tiga anak manusia yang menghampiri mereka.

"Wah.. rupanya disini sudah ada orang, kukira tempat ini satu-satunya tempat yang tak dikunjungi siswa-siswi disini." Ucap suara berisik dari belakang sontak Hinata, Matsuri dan Tenten berbalik melihat siapa yang masuk ketempat rahasia mereka.

"Kenapa kalian bisa tahu tempat ini, padahal tidak ada yang tau tempat ini. Ucap Tenten dengan menatap tajam ketiga orang yang dengan beraninya masuk di markas mereka bertiga.

"Oh, maaf kami hanya berkeliling disekolah ini dan tak sengaja menemukan tempat ini, rupanya disini sejuk sekali." Ucap seorang lagi yang bersuara perempuan yang diketahui namanya adalah Haruno Sakura.

"Ayo, pergi." Ucap suara dingin laki-laki yang bernama Sasuke, 'Dia benar-benar sombong' batin Hinata.

"Disini saja Sasuke-kun, aku suka tempat ini disini sejuk sekali, lagipula aku belum berkenalan dengan mereka," Balas Sakura sambil menunjuk ketiga perempuan yang duduk dan masih diam.

"Tak perlu, ayo dobe." Seru Sasuke pada Naruto dan menarik lengan Sakura pergi, "Sampai ketemu lagi Gadis-gadis." Ucap Naruto pada Hinata the genk dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Sombong sekali Uchiha itu, beda dengan sepupunya yang ramah dan suka tersenyum pada semua orang," Ucap Tenten tampak kesal, Hinata dan Matsuri mengangguk setuju.

"Sudahlah jangan pikirkan orang-orang sombong itu lagi, 5 menit lagi bel masuk ayo kita kekelas. " Ajak Matsuri. Mereka pun membersihkan makanan mereka lalu turun dan menuju kekelasnya.

Sepulang sekolah Hinata berencana ingin ketoko buku, dia sengaja menyuruh penjemputnya tidak menjemputnya hari ini karna ia ingin langsung ketoko buku. Setelah sampai ditoko buku Hinata langsung melihat-lihat buku di rak-rak besar yang tak terhitung berapa jumlah buku dirak tersebut. Setelah beberapa menit berkeliling Hinata singgah di rak yang terdapat buku yang dicarinya, Hinata langsung mengambil buku itu tetapi ada tangan yang juga menyentuh buku itu lebih tepatnya tnagan laki-laki karna lebih besar dari tangan Hinata, melihat tangan yang juga mnyentuh buku yang dinginkannya Hinata menoleh ke orang tersebut.

"Kau,, ehh.. Maaf Uchiha-san," Ucap Hinata dengan sopan dan sedikit tersentak melihat lelaki berkulit pucat, bermata hitam khas Uchiha yang dikenalnya.

"Kau yang waktu itu menabrakku ? Hyuuha, Hyuuha Hinata ?" Tanya Uchiha itu.

"Iya aku yang waktu itu Uchiha-san,"Jawab Hinata.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama Uchiha, panggil saja aku Sai itu lebih baik," Ucap lelaki itu agi yang diketahui adalah Uchiha Sai.

"Baiklah, Sai-san apa kau menginginkannya ?" Ucap Hinata lagi sambil menunjukkan buku yang tadi.

"Untukmu saja tadi aku hanya ingin melihatnya," Jawab Sai lalu tersenyum.

"Benarkah ? Arigato," Ucap Hinata membalas senyum Sai. 'dia memang berbeda dengan Uchiha sombong itu, dia sangat baik." Batin Hinata

Setelah membayar buku yang tadi dinginkannya, Hinata beranjak pulang tapi Sai mengajaknya untuk jalan-jalan dengan alasan ingin melihat-lihat Konoha dengan ditemani Hinata, karna Hyuuha Hinata memang orang yang susah menolak dengan senang hati dia menemani Sai berkeliling Konoha menggunakan mobil mewah milik Sai.

Semenjak pertemuan dan acara jalan-jalan Sai dan Hinata semakin dekat tak jarang mereka terlihat berdua atau Sai yang bergabung dengan Hinata dan ketiga temannya, bahkan sempat ada rumor kalau Sai dan Hinata menjalin hubungan special, tapi itu semua ditepis Hinata dengan menjelaskan pada mereka kalau mereka tidak lebih dari sebatas teman, kalau Sai mendengar ucapan Hinata yang satu itu ekspresi Sai terlihat kecewa tapi dia sangat pintar menyembunyikannya, ya saat pertama Sai bertemu dengan Hinata(masih ingatkan) rasanya Sai merasakan Love at first sight dengan Hinata dan itu dipendamnya dalam beberapa bulan dia berteman dan dekat dengan Hinata dia tidak bisa mengungkapkannya. Tenten dan Matsuri juga sempat kaget kenapa Hinata bisa secepat ini dekat dengan Sai mengingat temannya yang satu ini tidak supel pada orang lain.

Dan semenjak sekolah disana Sakura selalu menghindar jika bertemu dengan Sai, Sasuke sering bertanya pada Sakura ya dia menyadari perubahan sikap Sakura saat bertemu dengan Sai, dan Sakura akan menjawab dengan seribu alasan yang tidak membuat Sasuke puas dengan jawaban itu.

Pagi ini Hinata terlambat bangun pagi karna dia begadang mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya tidak seperti biasanya, dengan tergesa-gesa dia berlari menuju kelasnya padahal masih ada waktu 10 menit tapi saking paniknya iya tidak mengecek jam tangan mungil ditangannya.

Bruukkk….

"Aduh,, maaf-maaf saya tidak sengaja," ucap Hinata setelah bangkit dan meminta maaf pada orang yang ditabraknya (lagi ?)

"Cih, ceroboh. Lain kali kau gunakan matamu," Maki orang yang ditabrak, sontak Hinata menoleh pada orang itu.

"Uci-Uchiha-san, maaf ini yang kedua kalinya aku menabrakmu, Maaf." Ucap hinata sambil menunduk. Sasuke sejenak menatap tajam pada Hinata dan langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa membalas perkataan Hinata. Hinata yang menyadari Sasuke yang pergi lalu menatap punggung Sasuke bingung menyertainya. 'Apakah dia benar-benar Uchiha Sasuke, baru kali ini aku mendengarnya berbicara sebanyak itu' Batin Hinata.

"Hei, Hinata kau tidak apa-apa, Kulihat kau tadi bersama Sasuke ada apa ?" Tanya Sai yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Hinata. Dengan segera Hinata berbalik.

"Ahh,, itu tadi aku tidak sengaja menabraknya, Sai-kun."

"Lagi ? kau menabrak orang lagi dasar ceroboh, sudah berapa banyak orang yang menjadi korbanmu ?" Ucap Sai sambil tersenyum pada Hinata. Mendengar perkataan Sai Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda tidak suka dibilangi ceroboh.

"Jangan menghampiriku kalau hanya ingin memakiku,"ucap Hinata kesal, melihat sikap Hinata yang Sai tersenyum dan megacak rambut halus Hinata, sontak rona merah menjalar dipipi Hinata.

"Aku hanya bercanda, masuklah kau akan terlambat,"

"Ahh, iya kenapa aku lupa. Sampai jumpa lagi Sai-kun," Ucap Hinata seraya berlari dan melambaikan tangannya.

'Apa aku bisa mengucapkannya'Batin Sai seraya memandang punggung gadis manis yang diam-diam ia cintai itu.

SKIP TIME

-O-

Tak terasa mereka bersekolah, ujian Nasional dan ujian Sekolah telah di laksanakan. Hinata dan teman-temannya sibuk mencari Universitas yang akan mereka masuki nanti, mereka semakin beranjak dewasa.

-Taman Sekolah-

"Matsuri kau akan melanjutkan studymu dimana ?" Tanya Tenten

"Aku ? aku masih diKonoha tepatnya di Universitas Konoha," Jawab Matsuri santai.

"Benarkah ? Aku juga akan masuk disana," Ucap Tenten senang.

"Kalau kau Hinata-chan ? kau akan sekolah dimana ?" Tanya Matsuri.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin melajutkan sekolahku di New York tapi otou-san tidak mengizinkanku, dia tidak mau terjadi sesuatu padaku nantinya, jadi aku besama kalian," ucap Hinata dengan ekspresi wajah kecewa.

"Sudahlah Hinata otou-san mu benar itu tandanya dia sayang padamu, dia tidak mau kalau nantinya kau kenapa-kenapa disana, Jadi kau tersenyumlah," Ucap Tenten memberi semangat pada sahabatnya.

"Terima kasih Tenten-chan," Ucap Hinata sembari tersenyum.

"Jadi kita bertiga masuk diUniversitas yang sama, aku senang sekali." Ucap Matsuri , lalu mereka bertiga berpelukan.

"Ehhkkm.. Ada acara apa disini ?" Suara lelaki yang membubarkan acara berpelukan ketiga sahabat itu.

"Ah,, kau Sai duduklah," Ucap Matsuri mempersilahkan Sai duduk.

"Oh, iya Sai kau akan masuk di Universitas mana ?" Tanya Tenten.

"Aku, aku di Konoha otou-san menyuruhku belajar mengelola perusahaan di Uchiha Corp jadi aku melanjutkan studyku disini." Jawab Sai.

"Benarkah ? kenapa bisa kebetulan seperti ini, kami bertiga juga akan masuk disana," Ucap Matsuri.

"Hinata bukankah kau ingin masuk di Universitas New York ?" Tanya Sai, sebenarnya hatinya sangat senang Hinata akan masuk di Universitas yang sama dengannya.

"Otou-san tidak mengizinkanku,"

"Bersabarlah," Ucap Sai lagi.

-Uchiha Mension-

Dimension Uchiha yag besar ini sedang kedatangan tamu walau hanya dua orang tapi sepertinya sangat ramai, karena nyonya Uchiha yang sangat sibuk menjamu tamunya. Sedangkan dua anak lelaki yang berkisar berumur 23 tahun sedang bebincang di sofa tanpa memperdulikan kegiatan dan perbincangan orang-orang tua disana.

"Lama sekali aku tak berkunjung disini, rupanya sudah banyak perubahan." Ucap lelaki setengah baya yang sedang duduk dihadapan pasangan suami istri yang diketahui Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha.

"Iya, mana putri-putrimu kenapa kau tak mengajaknya Hiashi-san ?" Ucap Nyonya Uchiha.

"Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan urusan sekolah mereka,"

"Oh,, Hiashi-san apa kau sudah mebicarakan rencanaku dulu dengan Hikari pada putri sulungmu ?" Tanya Mikoto lagi.

"Belum aku belum pernah memberitahunya, aku biarkan dia masuk Universitas dulu baru aku akan memberitahunya,"

"Oh,, tapi kau haru memberitahunya Hiashi-san,"

"Sudahlah istriku, yakinlah kalau rencanamu akan tetap terjadi jangan khawatir." Ucap tuan Uchiha yang bernama Fugaku yang sedari tadi diam melihat istrinya.

"Ya kau jangan khawatir Mikoto." Ucap Hiashi lagi.

Ditengah-tengah pembicaraan mereka Sasuke masuk dan berhenti diruang tamu ketika melihat ada tamu.

"Oh,, Sasuke kau sudah pulang, ayo kesini." Ucap Fugaku memanggil anak bungsunya.

"Ini Hyuuha Hiashi rekan kerja sekaligus sahabat otou-san," Sasuke pun menunduk memberi hormat pada Hiashi.

"Wah kau sudah besar nak, dan kau juga sangat tampan. Kau marawatnya dengan baik Mikoto," Ucap Hiashi. Mendengar perkataan Hiashi, Sasuke menunduk lagi sebagai tanda terima kasihnya.

"Maaf, kaa-san aku ingin istirahat dulu," Ucap Sasuke sopan lalu pergi kekamarnya.

"Anak itu tidak sopan sekali," Gerutu Mikoto melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa, mungkin dia memang sangat lelah," Ucap Hiashi.

SKIP TIME

-Universitas Konoha-

"Akhirnya kita bisa masuk disini juga, dari SMP, SMA lalu sekarang kita selalu bersama dan bersekolah di sekolah unggulan." Ucap Matsuri pada tiga sahabatnya + Sai.

"Iya aku senang sekali," Lanjut Tenten.

Tanpa mereka sadari 3 orang anak manusia menghampiri mereka, satu berambut kuning, pink, dan hitam gelap (sudah taukan).

"Hei,, semuanya kalian masuk disini juga ?" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata the Genk. Semua diam dan hanya menatap Naruto.

"Hei, kenapa dengan kalian, ada yang aneh ?' Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Kita harusnya yang bertanya padamu, kenapa kau anak dari wali kota Namikaze bersekolah disini, biasanya akan pergi keluar negri untuk bersekolah," Tanya Tenten dengan ketus.

"Oh, Aku bersekolah disini karna sahabatku Uchiha Sasuke melanjutkan sekolahnya disini," jawab Naruto sambil merangkul Sasuke, Sasuke yang dirangkul segera menatap tajam Naruto.

"Kau juga disini Sasuke ?" tanya Sai.

"Hn, dan kau kenapa tak kembali ke Jerman ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan cuek.

"Aku disuruh belajar bisnis disini oleh otou-san, tepatnya di perusahaan Oba-san." Jawab Sai.

Tiin,, tiin, tiin,,, Suara Hanphone Sakura membuyarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Maaf, aku kesana dulu," Ucap Sakura lalu beranjak dari tempatnya. "Ya aku akan kesana, tunggu saja aku disana." Ucap Sakura di pembicaraannya di telepon, lalu mematikan sambungan telepon dan terlihat dia tersenyum.

"Siapa ? Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Ahh,, itu-itu Kaa-san menanyakan keadaanku disini," Jawab Sakura tersentak dan sedikit gugup, Sasuke yang melihat ekspresi Sakura merasa curiga. Tanpa Sakura sadari ada mata yang menatapnya aneh dan dengan seringaian yang tak bisa diartikan. 'Kuyakin bukan kaa-sannya, mungkinkah dia datang kekonoha kau harus lebih berhati-hati Haruno' Batin Sai dengan seringaian dan tatapannya yang aneh pada Sakura.

**TBC**

**Review please,,,,,,**


End file.
